Sieben Jahre
by nebelhorn
Summary: Ich denke an jede Kleinigkeit zwischen ihr und mir und fühle, dass Kleinigkeiten die Summe des Lebens ausmachen.


-------------------- -------------------- --------------------

**Sieben Jahre**

-------------------- -------------------- --------------------

Ich denke an jede Kleinigkeit

zwischen ihr und mir und fühle,

dass Kleinigkeiten die Summe

des Lebens ausmachen.

-------------------- -------------------- --------------------

„Ah, ist das Schlammblut etwa alleine unterwegs?! Haben deine Schosshündchen endlich mal die Schnauze voll?", er steht an einen Baum gelehnt. Sein Gesicht ist im Schatten.

Sie zuckt kurz zusammen, entspannt sich aber einwenig, als sie begreift, dass es nur Malfoy ist.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Überlebenden.", sagt sie leise.

„Ein Wunder, dass du überlebt hast.", erwidert er.

Sie seufzt traurig und will gehen, er ruft gehässig hinterher: „Na, habe ich dich etwa zum weinen gebracht?! Oh, das tut mir Leid!"

Sie bleibt stehen und er tastet nach seinem Zauberstab in der Umhangtasche.

„Wieso denkst du nicht nach, Malfoy?", fragt sie. Er weiß nicht, ob es eine echte oder eine rhetorische Frage ist.

„Du, wertloses Schlammblut, sagst mir, ich soll nachdenken?!", er lacht.

Sie dreht sich langsam um und er bemerkt, dass sie tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen hat.

„Ich werde in diesem Krieg sterben.", sagt sie und schaut ihn direkt in die Augen. „Ich bin hier mittendrin. Du wirst vielleicht auch sterben, aber du hast bessere Überlebenschancen..."

Er überspielt seine Irritation mit einem bissigen Kommentar: „Ich bin auch mehr Wert wie du. Reinblüter verdienen zu leben."

„…und ich weiß, wofür ich sterbe. Ich weiß, was auf meinem Grab stehen wird. Tust du es?", fragt sie und hält den Blickkontakt. Tränen laufen über ihre Wangen.

Er lacht verächtlich, aber er weiß nicht, was er darauf erwidern soll.

Sie dreht sich um und geht endgültig.

-------------------- -------------------- --------------------

Bin ich einst tot, Geliebter,

sollst du nicht traurig gehen.

Nicht Rosen, nicht Zypressen schwarz

soll'n mir zu Häuptern stehen.

Mag grünes Gras mich decken

mit feuchter Finsternis,

du, wenn du willst, gedenke

und, wenn du willst, vergiss.

Ich fühle nicht den Regen,

ich geb´ des Licht's nicht acht.

Ich höre das Lied der Nachtigall

nicht klagen durch die Nacht

und träume in dem Zwielicht

das weder wächst noch weicht,

mag ich vielleicht gedenken,

oder vergess vielleicht.

Ja, das ist die Innschrift an ihrem Grab.

Er seufzt.

Typisch, so typisch Granger. Poesie und Wissenschaft. Ungläubig, aber so vom höheren Idealen überzeugt.

Er kniet sich hin um seine Blumen niederzulegen. Hundert rote Rosen.

Rot, weil sie in seiner Vorstellung rot ist. Leuchtend rot und lebendig.

Rosen, weil er nicht wusste, welche Blumen sie gern gesehen hätte. Die Verkäuferin sagte, dass er mit Rosen nichts falsch machen könne.

Und nein, das Gedicht steht nicht an ihrem Grab. Malfoy hat es sich eingebildet, es sich irgendwie gewünscht.

Eine Rose ist eine Rose ist eine Rose.

Das steht da und deswegen sind seine hundert Rosen doch genau passend.

Kunst und Leben. Ja, das ist das, was Granger ausmachte. Gefühl.

Sie hat oft geweint, er hat es gesehen. Potter und Wesley waren immer wütend und aggressiv, sie aber hat sie zurückgehalten und dann in ihren Armen geweint. Sie von ihrer ihren eigenen Gefühlen abgelenkt. Als Dumbledore starb. Als Black verschwand. Als einer der Zwillinge getötet wurde.

Und sie hat sich dieses Zitat doch nicht auf das Grab eingravieren lassen.

Stattdessen steht da was anderes.

Was du liebst, lass frei. Kommt es zurück, gehört es dir - für immer.

Ja, ihre Philosophie. Loslassen und sicher sein, dass es zurückkommt. Davon ausgehen, dass die Menschen gut sind. Dass alle nur Liebe verdienen.

Er denkt daran, wie gutgläubig sie doch war. Wie sie an das Gute in jedem geglaubt hat. Auch in ihm.

Er legt die Rosen nieder, verharrt gebeugt an ihrem Grab und liest die Verse, eingemeißelt in weißen Marmor.

Steht nicht an meinem Grab und weint,

ich bin nicht hier, ich schlafe nicht.

Ich bin die tausend Winde,

das Diamantglitzern auf dem Schnee,

ich bin der Sonnenschein auf reifem Korn,

ich bin der sanfte Herbstregen.

Wenn ihr aufwacht in der Morgenstille,

bin ich der schnelle Flügelschlag

stiller Vögel in kreisendem Flug.

Ich bin der Stern, sein mildes Licht in der Nacht.

Steht nicht an meinem Grab und weint,

hier bin ich nicht...

Er atmet den Nebel ein und stellt sich vor, dass ein Teil von ihr darin verborgen ist. Ein paar Atome, die sie zusammensetzten.

Sie hätte dieses Gedicht wählen sollen. Es hätte zu ihr gepasst.

Malfoy berührt mit seiner Fingerspitzen den Stein vor ihn. Er fährt die Zeilen mit seinen Fingern nach.

Leben allein genügt nicht, sagte der Schmetterling, Sonnenschein, Freiheit und eine kleine Blume muss man auch haben.

Sie hat für Sonnenschein, Freiheit und Blumen gekämpft. Nun, Blumen hat sie jetzt zumindest.

Er schüttelt den Kopf. Das ist Zeitverschwendung, denkt er.

Sie ist nicht hier, Granger liegt unter der Erde und ist für immer tot. Und er sollte endlich aufhören, sich Grabinschriften auszudenken, die nicht da sind und die einzige richtige endlich lesen.

Er tut es.

Irrend lernt man.

Und er wünscht sich, er hätte es nicht gelesen. Seine Ideen waren viel passender, viel besser. Das hier ist einfach banal und völlig belanglos.

Es spendet weder Trost, noch ist es in der Lage, die Welt zu verbessern. Es ist eine Entschuldigung, ein Freibrief, falsch zu handeln.

Und er weiß doch, dass es nicht stimmt. Dass es keine Absolution ist. Dass es einfach Verständnis ist. Liebe.

Irre dich und lerne, strebe und du wirst dich ändern, kämpfe und du wirst wachsen. Ein Apel an den Mut. An den Verstand. An das Herz.

Das, was sie ausmachte.

Und er sitzt da und wünscht sich, er hätte sie besser kennen gelernt.

-------------------- -------------------- --------------------

Er weiß jetzt, was er auf sein Grab schreiben lassen wird.

-------------------- -------------------- --------------------

Disclaimer: Mir gehört wie immer nur die Idee.

1) Charles Dickens

2)Ein englisches Sonett. Der Autor ist unbekannt.

3)Eine Rose ist eine Rose ist eine Rose. -George Sand(Schriftstellerin)

4)Was du liebst, lass frei. Kommt es zurück, gehört es dir - für immer. -Konfuzius

5) Gedicht von Ken Wilber.

6) Leben allein genügt nicht, sagte der Schmetterling, Sonnenschein, Freiheit und eine kleine Blume muss man auch haben. -Hans-Christian Andersen

7) Irrend lernt man. -Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

Wieso die FF sieben Jahre heißt?! Ich fand den Namen irgendwie passend. Warum auch immer.

Mach mir ne kleine Freude, review;)


End file.
